Stick Empires Wiki:Swordwrath
"We, are the Swordwrath! Forging blades so sharp, that limbs will sever, at mere sight!" '' '' '' '' Description The Swordwrath are the main attack squadron of Order's forces. They may not be as powerful as their Shadowrath counterparts or Spearton superiors, but they are the cheapest, fastest and easiest units in all of Order. They rely on sheer numbers to take down their enemy. Sadly, almost no mission of the Swordwrath inquires no casualty. Those that do are mainly simple scouting missions or missions that inquire little enemies. Nevertheless, they are important in the army of Order, and they have no means of leaving their covenant, despite being low-ranked. The Swordwrath form the backbone of the Order army, and are the most numerous. Unfortunately, most Swordwrath are merely inexperienced militia, thus making them meek units. Even so, they are extremely cheap, costing only 150 gold and no mana. *125 gold as of the latest patch 15/3/2013 Role in Order Very few Swordwrath are tactical commanders. Most Swordwrath are led by Speartons or Shadowrath. They prefer to simply overwhelm their enemy with mass numbers. Being low-ranking in the poles of Order, the Swordwrath serve as members of squads, and guerrila forces. They follow their commanding officers to no limit, and are extremely obedient in this. Inspite of their low rank, they are, in fact, given high honor for their gratitude and faith in Order during the Rebellion. They are rewarded by being, "the face of Order" aside from the Speartons and Magikill. They do so by letting Order's statue be a statue of the Swordwrath. However, due to their numbers and how quick they train, they are often the first to strike in battles before the speartons and shadowrath are ready to go, often taking the enemy while the enemy still have little defense. They still deal a considerable amount of damage, and can easily take an enemy by surprise. They are not to be underestimated. Habitat The Swordwrath live in towns in a land called Bladria, located to the south of Archidonia and to the north of Speartania. The northern part of their land is mountainous, though not quarter as cold as the Ice Hills. Specialty A Swordwrath alone is very weak, and can easily be overwhelmed by almost any enemy. However, in numbers, the Swordwrath are a sight to be feared. Being the most numerous and easiest to create, they are reinforcements for any others fighting Chaos at the moment who need aid. They also serve as squadmembers, which often contain around three to five Swordwrath and a Shadowrath or Spearton. Several other Swordwrath serve as scouts, being expendable units. Nevertheless, they do not take the bloodshed of battle lightly, and they charge enemies with courage and bravery. History The Swordwrath were a very materialized race. '' '' The Swordwrath have the lowest rank in all of Order, with exception to Miners, and yet they prove extremely valuable to their armies. In time after the order's conquer of immorta, a group of rogue Swordwrath learned the Way of the Staff and blended into the shadows. This splinter group became known as the Shadowrath. Comparison to Other Nations Archidons Swordwrath value Archidons as a great and powerful allies, Swordwrath feel protected from ranged units when Archidons are at their side. When swordwrath are in battle the archidons can protect them if they retreat or attack the enemy before the swordwrath are injured. 1 archidon can kill one swordwrath. Speartons The Swordwrath value the Speartons as amazing allies, and a Swordwrath is often reassured when he is sent on a mission with a Spearton by his side. Several Swordwrath even long to be speartons. Swordwrath are caught in awe whenever they watch one battle, and see them as powerful warriors deserving of their glory. It would take 3 swordwrath to defeat a spearton. Crawlers Swordwrath feel great symapthy for crawlers, for they see them as mistreated and merely used as fighting machines. They think that other races need to see their true values,and believe they are doing the right thing when they fight and slaughter crawlers. They also pity the crawlers for they have no race to look down at, only to look up and watch those that are better than them. It would take at least 2 crawlers to defeat a swordwrath with pack mentality. Juggerknights Swordwrath see the Dark Knights as powerful enemies. They fear the painful and deadly slices each axe swing they deliver. Dark Knights also use the swordwrath as play things, so swordwrath do not see any humanity in them. They despise and fear the Dark Knights, due to their immense power and merciless personality. This has lead to past downfalls due to swordwrath fleeing and hiding from juggerknights, even though, if the battlefield were closely analyzed they probably would have won. It takes around 4swordwrath to destroy a juggerknight. Shadowrath The swordwrath see shadowrath as close friends, and they do not hold a grudge or possess jeaulosy for using the same weapon. Rather, they think that if they both use swords, they can fight together on the battlefield. They interact and work together very well, and the swordwrath understand why the group of swordwrath that became shadowrath did so. A shadowrath can defeat 2 swordwrath in a group of 3, but if seperate, due to their mastery of dueling, can defeat 5-6 swordwrath if seperate. Giants Swordwrath see giants as creatures that are not worthy of any sort of sympathy. They see them as dull for not using their raw power for any true purpose, and see them as pathetic for joining up with Chaos and allying with evil instead of justice. Swordwrath fight giants with a great intent to kill. It would take quite a bit of swordwrath to defeat a giant, but a giant can destroy a pack of swordwrath with ease. It's unclear how they feel about the giants that sided with Order. Bombers Swordwrath are very afraid of bombers because the Swordwrath being used in mass numbers and with low armor and health are extremely vulnerable to bombers because the sheer size of their explosions and indifference to pain make them a terror upon the battlefield. Swordwrath fear the deadly explosives that the bombers carry. It only takes a few bombers to annihilate a swarm of swordwrath . Eclipsors The swordwraths fear and hate the eclipsors, they see them as cowards that hide up in the sky and attack in safety, because they can't hurt them and because of there ranged attacks they can't retreat before death either. One eclipsor can defeat infinite swordwrath head on, but can only kill a few if retreating. Albowtross Swordwrath admire albowtroos as counterparts to help Order rid themselves of the cowardly eclipsors. Swordwrath feel albowtroos help them when they are under seige, one Albowtross can kill infinite swordwrath but only one or two when retreating. Abilities Swordwrath have one ability- Rage . This allows the swordwrath unit (or units) to scream, glow red and have increased attack speed and movement speed, but they will lose a small portion of health. Use this with a pack of swordwrath, or to kill fleeing units. Trivia *The Swordwrath in the main menu is wielding a curved sword, yet the swordwrath in-game wield broadswords. *The opening suggests that they are Order's most populous nation. *Although artwork in Stick Empires shows a swordwrath wearing a helmet, you can't actually get the helmet from the armory, which is strange, because you can get the helmets that albowtross, archidon, and eclipsors wear in artwork at the armory. Category:Abilities Category:Order Category:Order units